1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode lamp lens structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light-emitting diode lamp lens structure of plural protuberances.
2. Description of Related Art
Light-Emitting Diodes (LED) are widely used in electronic devices or for lamp illumination. The general lamp with a circular surface irradiation is customarily used, though the light-emitting diode chips are arranged as arrays on the circuit panel of an LED lamp. In prior art, several light-emitting diodes are commonly used to form an LED lamp set, and LED lamp sets are arranged in round shapes to form a circular surface irradiation.
With the light decoration, the LED lamp is gradually replacing the conventional light bulb as in Christmas tree decorations, shop window decorations, ambient interior lighting, etc. But, the conventional LED lamp is packaged in a single protuberance lens making displaying different specific luminous patterns for light decorations difficult.